Misunderstanding
by SweetRevenge1
Summary: Robin thinks that Starfire just wants him as a friend, and everything starts to go wrong. R&R please! Chapter 5 is up! [Hiatus]
1. Robbery At The Bank

**Dis: **I do not own the Titans

Please, tell me what you thinkand enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Titans tower. Starfire was outside, sitting on a rock, looking at the beautiful sea. It was reflecting the sunset colors as always. She always loved to see the sunset from the roof, but she thought that a view from a lower level would be more beautiful. She heard the front door open behind her and she turned around to see Robin. He sat down next to her on the rock.

"So, decided to change places?" he asked her grinning

"Yes. I decided to see the set of sun from here. I think it looks beautiful" she answered not turning to him.

Starfire started to feel sad at that moment, as if something bothered her. "Robin?" she asked him

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Starfire looked over the ocean trying to figure out what the feeling was. Robin kept looking at her, thinking what the question was about. He also wanted to ask her something. He had a crush on her, but he always tried to deny it. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same way, but he had to do something. He encouraged himself to tell Starfire about his crush, but before he could speak, Starfire broke the silence.

"Will we be friends forever?" Robin was confused and disappointed at the same time. 'Friends? Is that the way she thinks about me?' He frowned at the thought

"Robin?" asked Starfire who was still waiting for an answer

"Uh, ah, Sure. Friends" he tried to show a fake smile and she smiled back. There was an awkard silence between them, and after a minute the alarm went off. Both of them entered the tower and went to the main room.

"What's the problem?" asked Robin

"It seems that Dr. Chang is attacking the city with his new robots" said Cyborg typing on the computer

"Alright then, let's go!" shouted Robin at his team mates. After 10 minutes they arrived at the bank where the robots were fighting with the police.

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and smashed some robots that were about to hit a group of cops.

"Leave this to us guys" he said as he transformed into a lion. Some robots got in the bank and started shooting everywhere. The people threw themselves on the floor trying to avoid the bullets. Starfire charged at the robots and shot them with her starbolts, but they were doing no efect.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" shouted Raven as she envolved the robots in her black energy and smashed them against the wall. One of them picked up a girl from the floor and pointed a gun to her head. She screamed and struggled in vain and three of the robots went to the vault. Robin was trying to keep the people away from the robots and he noticed the other three running away with a girl. He went after them and found them trying to open the vault. The girl looked at Robin and tried to run away, but the robot that was holding her didn't let go and turned its head. He instantly saw Robin and he shot at him. Robin dodged the bullets and jumped on its head, breaking it off. The robot let go of the girl and tried to escape, but another one grabbed her by the wrist and pointed his gun to her head.

"If you dare to make one more step, she will be immediately killed" he said. The girl was almost crying and looked at Robin with pleading in her eyes. Robin made one step forward

"Oops, I think I moved" He quickly jumped on the robot before he could pull the trigger. He kicked him on the chest breaking it. Before the robot could explode, Robin embraced the girl and got away from the explosion just in time.

"Oh my God, you saved my life! Thank you so much!" said the girl. She hugged him thightly and after a few seconds she let him go.

"You're welcome. Hi, my name's Robin"

"I'm Nicole, nice to meet you. You're from the Teen Titans right?" she asked. Robin nodded in response. Before they could continue, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire founf them.

"Yo, where have you been? I thought that a robot had kicked your butt" said Cyborg teasing

"Let's go back. I'm really tired and I wanna see some movies" said Beast Boy yawning

"Oh yes! The night of movies!" said Starfire clapping her hands together

"We're not gonna see those ninja movies, understand?" stated Raven to Beast Boy who rubbed his head with an innocent smile on his face. The four of them left to the T-car.

"I should get going now" said Robin to Nicole

"Yeah, but, before you leave, here's my phone number. Call me whenever you're free ok?" winked Nicole at Robin. She gave him a little piece of paper and left waving her hand. Robin stared at the number the girl left him for a moment and remembered what happened with Starfire a few hours ago.

"Whenever I'm free uh?" he said to himself as he left to meet the others


	2. Date

**Dis: **I do not own the Titans (but I will someday)

Thanks for the reviews guys! Well, this chapter is a little short, so it may suck. R&R!

* * *

Back to the tower, Beast Boy told everyone to get on their seats. He played "X-Men: The Last Stand". After the movie ended, Cyborg ordered some pizza. After they finished eating, Beast Boy sat next to Raven. 

"So, enjoyed the movie?" he asked her raising both eyebrows smiling

"I think I fell asleep after the middle, but it was cool, I guess" she answered with her monotone voice. Beast Boy grinned even more

"Glad you liked it! So, what about if we go to see the 'Davinci Code' to the cinema. I heard it's good" Raven looked at him atonished, and Beast Boy let his mouth drop after realizing what he just said. He asked Raven out on a date!

"I, uh, didn't mean that-

"Don't worry Beast Boy. Uh…It's this saturday then." she said as she sat up from the table and left the room

"O-okay" said Beast Boy to himself. Cyborg, who was aparently hearing their conversation, sat up from the couch.

"So, you and Rae uh?" he said almost laughing

"What are you doing here?" shouted BB

"BB and Raven, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" shouted Cyborg while he danced around Beast Boy

"Stop it!" shouted Beast Boy trying to catch Cyborg

"What's going on here?" asked Robin entering the main room. Beast Boy blushed in a crimson red

"I…think I'm gonna go to my room" he quickly ran out of the room and shut the door. Robin went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and sat down on the table.

"Hey, what happened with the girl from the bank uh?" asked Cyborg with a mischievous face.

"Her name's Nicole and she asked me out on a date" answered Robin looking at his bited apple

"Really? Man that's great!"

"I know. I'm gonna meet her tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? But…" Cyborg knew that this was a good thing for Robin, but since he considered Starfire his sister, he knew in advance that she liked Robin. If Robin was going on a date with someone else, it was better not to tell her because she would end up heart-broken.

"But what Cyborg?" asked Robin snapping Cyborg into reality.

"Uh, nothing man. Everything's ok. Have fun on your date tomorrow" he said as he left to sleep.


	3. Don't Lie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titans, but I do own this fanfic.

**A/N: **Sorry guys for updating after so long. I have been really busy ultimately. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The next morning, Raven woke up and had her usual cup of tea. Just a few minutes later Cyborg woke up, but he didn't go to the main room. He decided to skip breakfast so he could avoid the guys. He knew they were going to ask about Robin, and Beast Boy knew that both of them were alone in the main room last night. After Starfire and Beast Boy woke up, Robin's absence was starting to be more noticeable; he was always the first to wake up.

"May I ask where friend Robin is?" asked Starfire looking around the room, noticing that their leader wasn't there.

"Don't know. He and Cyborg were here last night. I bet he knows something" replied Beast Boy

"Do you know where Cyborg is, friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire concerned

"He's in the garage fixing the T-car." answered Raven who was sitting on the couch reading and drinking her tea. Beast Boy didn't even bother to greet her this morning. He was still too embarassed for what happened last night. He thought that if he avoided her it would be easier to go with her to the cinema on saturday. 'Yeah! That will be the plan. It won't be difficult, she usually avoids me' he grinned at the thought.

"I will go ask him then" said Starfire leaving the room. She walked down the hall to the garage. She passed next to Robin's room, and started wondering if he was there. She stood next to the door and listened carefully. She didn't hear a thing. She closed her eyes and sighed, and continued walking. When she got the garage, she went right next to Cyborg

"Friend Cyborg?" she asked

"Uh, yeah?" Cyborg started to get nervous. What should he tell her? He couldn't tell her that Robin was on a date!

"May I ask you where friend Robin is?" asked Starfire, acting as if she knew that Cyborg knew where Robin was. She heard on the TV two cops interrogating a criminal, and they asked questions like that and the criminal usually confessed; so, why not use it in here?

"I, uh, well, he…I think he went shopping" Cyborg tried not to laugh after answering. Starfire looked at him confused

"Is that not what females do?" she said

"Yeah, but he went to buy some new stuff to work on" he answered

"You mean arms, right?"

"Yeah! That stuff. Well, you see, I'm really busy right now and-

"It is ok, friend Cyborg. I will look for him later. Thank you for the information" Starfire said as she went to the door.

"Anytime" asnwered Cyborg. After Starfire closed the door, he looked down. "Robin must be spending a great time, cuz if he isn't I'm gonna have to kill him" he whispered.

At the café, Robin was sitting on a table waiting for Nicole. He looked at his clock. It was about 9.30 and he had arrived there at 9.15. A waitress asked him if he was going to order something at least 3 times, and he always answered he was waiting for someone. When he thought she would never come and he was just waisting his time, a blonde girl with deep blue eyes showed at the door. She walked to Robin's table and sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock was broken and I didn't notice" she said trying to excuse herself.

"It's ok. You came just in time, I was going to leave" he said smiling. This time the waitress came with two menus for them. They ordered some coffe and capuccino and waited for the order to come.

"You look good" said Robin trying to break the ice

"You think? I thought I was a mess. I like the sun glasses too" she complimented.

"Thanks. I never let anyone see my eyes before"

"Really? Well then, I bet I'll be the first one to see them" Nicole said as she smiled. The waitress came to the table with their orders and they began eating. Along the date they went to a restaurant and to the cinema. Robin came back to the tower around 5.30. He entered the main room and Starfire greeted him.

"Good afternoon friend Robin!" she said as she clapped her hads together

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Beast Boy pausing the video game he was playing with Cyborg.

"Well, let's say I was on a-

"Buying new weapons!" said Cyborg cutting off Robin's answer.

"Buying new weapons?" asked Robin confused. Cyborg stood up and went right next to him.

"Yeah, buying. new. weapons." stated Cyborg. He took him outside the room

"What was all that 'buying weapons' thing?" asked Robin starting to piss off

"Do me a favor, don't ever tell Starfire you were on a date ok?" said Cyborg

"Ok, but-

"OK?"

"Alright, alright, I won't! But you need to tell me why"

"C'mon, you can't tell me you don't know why, man" before they could continue arguing, Beast Boy called Cyborg

"Dude! I won!" he shouted

"No, you didn't, I wasn't even there!" he shouted back as he entered the main room again leaving Robin alone.

'I still don't get it, but I'll do him the favor anyways' he thought as he went to his room.


	4. My Fault

**A/N: **Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I won't until I get more replies. I'll post this chapter and I'll keep posting if I get more replies ok? Please R&R!

* * *

'Just one more day, just one more day!' thought Beast Boy as he went into the main room for lunch. It was Friday and he was getting more nervous everytime he thought about the date. 'Does she really like me, will she enjoy it?' those were the questions that frequented his mind the most.

"Uh, Beast Boy, what are you doing?" asked Robin. While he was thinking, he didn't realize he hadn't sat down yet.

"Uh, nothing" he blushed a little before he sat down and took a slice of pizza. When they finished, the alarm went off.

"Report Cyborg" shouted Robin

"It's that Chang guy again. I guess he escaped from jail, and he's got brand new weapons" replied the half men-half robot

"Let's go then" shouted the boy wonder. After 20 minutes, they got to the jewelry store. There were about more than 50 robots pointing at them with their guns and someothers stealing the shop.

"Well, well Titans- said Chang -I see that we finally meet again. Too bad it won't last long. Robots, attack!" shouted the criminal to their robots. Starfire tried to blast four robots that were after her. Whe she finally hit one, it repeled the starbolt it blasted her, smashing her against a wall. Cyborg and Beast Boy were blocked in a circle, trying to destroy them. Robin avanced quickly through until he got to Dr. Chang. He took him by the neck.

"Stop this now or I'll have to do something I don't want to" he said

"Oh, I don't think you will. If you dare to touch me I'll make my chemical bombs explode, destroying your city" Robin frowned but before he could punch him two robots shot him in the back, making him fall onto the floor. Beast Boy heard what Chang said, so he transformed into a rhino and tried to smash him from behind. Before he could reach him, Chang threw a bomb in his direction. He turned into his human form and froze. Raven, who was trying to protect the store, saw this; but she didn't have time to use her magic.

"Beast Boy, watch out!" she shouted as she instinctively threw herself infront of Beast Boy. The explosion made him fall onto the floor, leaving him blind for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, and then he saw Raven laying on the floor.

"Raven!" he shouted as he rushed to her side. He tried to wake her up, but she didn't move. Robin ran up to Chang again and took the bombs and the robot controls and threw them into the air. Cyborg rapidly turned around and blasted them with his arm-cannon.

"Nooo!" screamed Dr. Chang grabbing his head as he saw his inventions explode. Starfire flew next to Raven and Beast Boy.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" asked her with a worried tone

"I don't know! That bomb exploded and she hasn't woke up yet!" he replied. Cyborg went next to them and kneeled next to Raven.

"Let me check her" he opened his arm-computer and began to type something

"So?" asked the chageling getting more desperate everytime without knowing why. 'What's going on? Why am I acting like this? It's not that I love her…right?' he thought.

"She's…infected."

"What do you mean with infected?" asked Starfire without looking away from Raven.

"The bomb that was thrown at her contained some toxic chemicals in it. Exposing herself to the explosion probably made the chemicals go into her body" he replied back

"Is she going to…be okay?" asked Robin from behind Beast boy

"Don't know. If she gets some special medical treatment right now, there could be a chance she will be ok"

"Well, hurry up then, we need to get her to the tower" ordered Robin. After the police took Chang, they went back to the tower. While they were going back, Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking it was all his fault. After they got back, Robin and Cyborg took her into the infirmary. They said no one could go in except for Starfire, who wasn't able to get sick because of what Raven had. Beast Boy was looking through a window with Cyborg standing next to him.

"I'm a jerk. She's hurt now and it's my fault" he said letting his ears drop

"Don't worry man, she'll be okay. Just try not to blame yourself alright?" said Cyborg trying to cheer Beast Boy up

"Ok" whispered BB as they both left.


	5. Jealousy

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for replying! Now, on with the story cuz it's been a while since I don't updat hehe ;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.

* * *

**

It had been a month since the incident with the chemical bombs happened. Raven wasn't getting any better, and according to her tests, Cyborg feared she would not make it. Starfire started to get more suspicious about Robin going out all day. She knew something was wrong and her team mates wouldn't tell her the truth.

It was night now. The sky was dark, hiding the white moon behind the rainy clouds. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual and Starfire was sitting next to them watching them play. That had become their routine since Robin was always busy, or he was always out for stupid reasons Cyborg and Beast Boy made up. After the guys finished playing, Cyborg went to the garage to fix the T-car as always. Starfire decided to follow him to ask him about Robin, knowing what the answer would be.

Cyborg entered the garage and grabbed his tool box. "Cyborg?" before he could sit down on the floor, he froze when he heard Starfire.

"Ye-yeah?" he said turning around, trying to calm down. He always panicked when it was about lying, specially to Starfire, but he always managed to get an excuse.

"Do you know where Robin is?" she was tired of hearing the same excuses all the time, so she stopped calling them 'friends' as she used to.

"Star, I already told you he went out" he answered, also tired of giving the same excuses.

"With the owner of this bag, you say?" Starfire showed him a little white bag she was hiding behind her back.

"Where, where did you find that?"

"I found it last night. I was still awake and I heard voices in the main room. I went there to see who it was, but I only found this bag" she said, almost acussing Cyborg for lying to her.

"I…Star, I'm sorry, I just wanted-

"It is ok, friend Cyborg. I am going to look for Robin on my own" after that, Starfire left Cyborg alone, and went to her room. Before she could reach it, she heard the front door open, and went to see who was there. When she saw them, she froze immediately. Robin was kissing another girl, and he seemed to be enjoying it a lot. She gasped a little, and Robin noticed she was there.

"Uh, Star, I want you to meet Nicole" he said. Starfire was still shocked, but tried to at least blink

"Hi, you must be Starfire. Robin told me about you. Did he tell you I'm his girlfriend?" greeted Nicole. When Star heard the word "girlfriend", she got furious as hell, but stayed under control.

"No. He did not" she frowned and glared at Robin

"What's the matter?" he asked as if nothing important happened

"Why did you not tell me about this sooner!" she almost shouted

"Tell you about what? She's my girlfriend!" Robin was starting to get pissed off. Why did Starfire care so much about this? She said they were just friends!

"Robin, you are…you are a jerk!"

"Starfire, stop getting into my life! Get lost!" he shouted at her. Her eyes filled with tears, as she flew all the way to her room.

"Did I miss something?" asked Nicole, confused because of the fight they just had.

"No, you didn't miss anything" replied Robin, with a bit of anger in his voice

"Ok, then. Let's go to your room" she giggled


End file.
